batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Director Bones
History Origin Dr. Amos Love, a gynecologist, injected six pregnant women with an experimental mutagenic drug. Each of the women gave birth to a metahuman child. Dr. Love kidnapped the infants and raised them himself, never allowing them to leave the house. The children learned all they knew from books, radio, and television. After the supposed death of Dr. Love, the six young adults learned the true story of their origin from reading Love's diary. Taking their cue from the superheroes they had watched on television, the six created costumes to go with the names Doctor Love had given them and called their group Helix. Helix The team kidnapped the Infinitor Fury in an attempt to extort money. Although they were defeated by Fury's teammates, Infinity, Inc., Helix managed to escape. Later, the second Wildcat (Yolanda Montez) learned that she was in fact a cousin of Helix's new member, Carcharo, and that they are both products of the same genetic experiments as Helix. The two teams battled to a stalemate and Mr. Bones was arrested while the others escaped. Carcharo soon turned on the Helix and kidnapped Mr. Bones. In the ensuing struggle Carcharo bit Bones' leg off, and then died from cyanide poisoning. To make sure Bones got medical care, Helix turned themselves in to the authorities. Later, Mr. Bones was freed from prison by Dr. Love. Mr. Bones received an artificial leg and Dr. Beth Chapel (Doctor Mid-Nite) helped him recover from his injuries, and the two formed a friendly relationship. Infinity, Inc. Since they were minors, an informal court hearing was held to determine the fate of the members of Helix. It was found that Mr. Bones had too much of a negative influence on them. Infinity, Inc. was given custody of Bones while the rest of the Helix would receive treatment. For most of his time with Infinity, Inc. Mr. Bones was not a member of the team even though he took an active part in their adventures and became a hero in his own right, and was eventually accepted by most of the Infinitors. During the wedding of Hector and Lyta Hall, Harlequin (Marcie Cooper) used deception to have Bones and Skyman meet at Solomon Grundy's room. She then deceived Solomon Grundy into grabbing Bones' arm and using him to kill Skyman with his cyanide touch. Upset, Bones left Infinity, Inc. When Dr. Love gained control of Helix and ordered them to kill Bones, Helix instead turned on Love, killing him. Helix then left in disgust, telling Bones he was no longer one of them. The Infinitors, though, granted Bones full membership in the team, but Bones would end up being instrumental in their disbanding. Department of Extranormal Operations At some point after Infinity, Inc. disbanded, Mr. Bones became Director of a local branch of the U.S. Department of Extranormal Operations (D.E.O.), and as a D.E.O., Director Bones has had numerous interactions with the operations of the superhuman community. He has at times asked various DCU teams for their covert assistance. Mr. Bones is a supporting character in Manhunter. DCnU After the events of FlashPoint Mr. Bones is shown to be acting as the D.E.O.'s director and tasks agent Cameron Chase with capturing Batwoman. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Invisible Flesh': Bones' mother's exposure to mutagenic drugs during pregnancy gave him three superhuman powers, two of which are extremely inconvenient to his daily life: firstly, his skin (which, it has been indicated, would otherwise be black), flesh, and organs are all transparent, giving him the appearance of a denuded skeleton (thus his name) *'Cyanide Sweat': second, his skin constantly exudes a cyanide-based compound (in effect a toxic sweat), which is almost invariably lethal to anyone who touches him. **''Cyanide Immunity: As a corollary, he is immune to cyanide poisoning. *'Enhanced Strength''' *'Enhanced Stamina' Strength *As a genetic experiment, Director Bones' strength level is significantly greater than that of the average human, but not so much that he could be classified as "superhuman". Weakness *'Cyanide Touch': Because Director Bones' acid touch is an involuntarily function of his powers, he is required to wear leather gloves at all times or else risk fatally affecting those around him. Notes *Bones's left leg is a sophisticated prosthetic. Trivia *Director Bones once had a penchant for speaking in doggerel rhyme a practice he has abandoned since assuming the role of Director of the DEO. See Also *Director Bones/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Mister_Bones *http://www.comicvine.com/mr-bones/29-9350/ Category:Allies